Olivia Ryan is Back!
by smilez6647
Summary: Massie, Alicia, Claire, Kristen, and Dylan ruined Olivia Ryan two years ago. What happens when she comes back, better then ever? One-shott :


"Bree; get with it. You are O-U-T; out!" I watched Massie Block kick out the second girl that week. She was deffinitly worried about something.

"No you get with it, Massie; everybody hates you, and loves me." Bree snapped and stomped away, then sprinting into the bathroom when she was out of Massie's sight.

"Ugh, finally; she was like a dirty piece of toliet paper, dragging behind us." She snickered. I rolled my eyes. This wasn't the normal Massie. I pulled her to the side.

"Mass, what's up? You've been acting like you've seen your mom." I asked. Massie _hated _her mom. Everybody did.

"I said not to mention her." She slapped me.

"OW!" I slapped her back.

"What are you doing, Duh-licia?" She yelled. She slammed her barely-drunken Starbucks vanilla frappuccino into the garbage and sprinted out. I flinched at the sound of the glass breaking and slid down the wall. My cheek still stung, and my heart felt small and frozen. I _slapped _her. It's gonna be a long, silent day in the PC.

**Chapter Two!**

She slapped me. I slapped her. I still couldn't believe I did that. I caught a new blonde girl's eye. She looked familiar... it was Olivia Ryan. She was back? Since when? I thought we ruined her three years ago! With the yellow paint... and the feathers... What? I ran to the bathroom.

**NINE ONE ONE! EIGHTH GRADE BATHROOM NOW! with everyone! **

I texted Massie. She was there in three minutes, with the rest of the girls.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Oliv-Olivi-Olivia... SHE'S BACK, AND BETTER THEN EVER." I cried.

"OLIVIA FREAKIN' RYAN IS BACK?" She screeched. "Hold on; are you sure it was her?"

"I'm _positive_." I said seriously.

"Dylan!" She yelled, even though we were in the teeny bathroom. "I need you to get all the dirt on her you can, Kuh-ris; you spy. Always know what she's doing and when she's doing it. Your her stalker, now." Kristen got this discusted look on her face. "Nike."

"What?" Kristen scrunched her eyebrows together.

"JUST DO IT!" She bellowed. "And Leesh; you are our protecter. Kuh-ris finds out what she's going to do, and you do the same thing but ten times worse. And Kuh-laire, you keep me company, and keep me out of trouble."

"I forget, why don't we like her? Isn't she a blonde bimbo who can't get her name right on a test?" Claire asked. We all got quiet. Massie hated that question. She stared at Claire for five, long, edge-of-your-seat minutes then stomped out. We all laughed and headed out.

"Leesh? Dyl? Kris? Omigod, is that you Claire?" Olivia beamed at us and waved us over to her lunch table. We all looked at Massie, sitting all alone. No one wanted to sit there. We looked at each other and shrugged. I set down my things and hugged her.

"Why are you being so nice?" I scooted next to her.

"Because the past is the past, and no one deserves to feel the guilt that they do when they do something wrong." Olivia shrugged and put a few fries in her mouth. The guys walked in and saw Massie, sitting all alone, and the girls, laughing and talking. They all rushed over. Finally, Massie looked up and saw no one. She glared at our table. Olivia smirked and waved sweetly. "Except Massie Block." Olivia sneered. She stomped over and dumped her covered-in-ketchup, salt, and greese fries over her head, then dumped her chocolate pudding down Massie's new purple shimmery Stella McCarthy top. My jaw dropped at what Massie did next. The started sobbing. She ran right past me, "accidently" dumping my milk all over me. I stared at her and ran to her locker, instantly opening it. I took her extra clothes, knowing she would be in the bathroom for a half an hour, took all the photos of me and her down. I ripped them and spread them across the floor.

Then I took her black Sharpie marker and wrote I HATE YOU all over it. I heard her stilletto heels hitting the tile floor. I ran back up the stairs and waited till she saw her locker. She punched her locker and slid down the wall. She started sobbing again.

I felt accomplished.

One-shot(;

reviewww(:


End file.
